Starscream's Mistake
by Aquaformer
Summary: A sequel to Sunstreaker's mistake. This time the sparklings are in trouble. I do not own transformers, but the sparklings are my creations.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Shootingstar, Slugbug, Kryptonight, Sparkles, Shimmer, Afterburner, Sidestreaker, Sunburn, Sunscream, Starstreaker, Blaze, Bluebonnet, Sunstar, Viking and Bomber are my little creations. This is a sequel to Sunstreaker's mistake. If you have not read that story, I highly suggest you do so before reading this story. This story has implied slash. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Sunny and Starscream could not have been happier with their lives. Their little brood was healthy even though they often got dirty or caused a ruckus. But even with that, Starscream and Sunstreaker would not have changed a thing. And even though Slugbug and Kryptonight were not Sunstreaker's sparklings, Sunny welcomed them into the whole mess, which actually made the mess a little less messy as Slugbug had a wonderful way of working with all of the little ones. And it helped that the three little holy terror seekerlings listened to and admired little Kryptonight dearly. Afterburner, Sidestreaker, and Sunburn were enthralled by Kryptonight, and loved to follow the little one around, despite that it got them into all kinds of trouble.

Sunny was amazed at how well all eight of their sparklings behaved when Slugbug was around. He could not figure it out. Sunny tried to catch Slugbug at different times, but nothing seemed to phase the little bot. And Starscream was surprised by how well even the "girly" femmes took to Slugbug. He would be as willing to play tea with them as he was willing to roughhouse with Sunstar and the mechs. Both Starscream and Sunstreaker were amazed how gentle that Slugbug and Kryptonight were even when roughhousing with Sunstar who despite her small size was a little firecracker in terms of personality, though she had a large dose of compassion as well.

Hotshot (armada) and Skywarp watched as Slugbug and Kryptonight always had fun when going with their "dad" Starscream. Hotshot was pregnant with his and Skywarp's sparklings, though you would not know as the young bot did not show yet. Skywarp and Hotshot had remained quiet until they were sure that the sparklings were real and Hotshot was not going to have a miscarriage. Thundercracker and Jetfire (armada) were happy as they had they had twin sparklings, both seekerlings. One was a purple and yellow named Viking and the other seekerling mech was red and black named Bomber. The two were cute and adorable, as they did not have Starscream's loud vocal processors. All the little sparklings got along, thanks mostly to Slugbug and Kryptonight.

Even Sparkles and Shimmer enjoyed joining in, especially in playing energon tea with Blaze and Bluebonnet. Sunstar loved little Sparkles and Shimmer dearly and would do her best to protect them when roughhousing was going on. And though Sparkles and Shimmer could not understand why Sunstar was such a tomboy, they still loved her dearly as well. Sparkles could tell that for all her roughness, Sunstar truly had a soft side to her that she hid for some unknown reason, but no one wanted to ask. Her "birthmark" bore her name for all to see, but she was not going to be treated as a weak femme. She was out to prove that femmes could be just as tough as mechs.

Things were going well for the sparklings, but the threat of the Decepticons attacking had not gone away. And an evil presence loomed around the base. Optimus had first picked up on it, and thought he had scared it off, but somehow it kept returning, but in different spots. They never knew when or where it would come from. All the Autobots knew was that they had to protect the young sparklings at all costs.

Then there was a bright sunny spring day and Jazz (G1) and his sparkmate Prowl (G1) had been assigned to watch the sparklings while they played outdoors. Slugbug and Kryptonight watched as the younger sparklings were absolutely amazed at seeing the outside as for all of them, this was their first trip outside, since all were wary of Decepticons coming and taking or killing the sparklings. No one, not even the perceptive Prowl was aware of the evil presence that lurked hidden out here in the open. The evil presence smirked like a Cheshire cat, this looked too easy.

Slugbug and Kryptonight did their best to keep all the sparklings in one area, which was easier said than done, as there was so much new stuff for the little ones to explore. Starstreaker had to have his head removed from the open end of a log, Sunscream had to be rescued after climbing a tree, and all the seekerlings, both Starscream's and Skywarp's, were trying to use their alt modes and fly. Prowl and Jazz as well as Slugbug and Kryptonight finally got everyone to play in one area, but the evil presence kept a sharp optic out.

Suddenly, Slugbug sensed something wrong, and before Jazz and Prowl knew what was going on, Slugbug had sent Kryptonight in with the young sparklings while Slugbug watched. The evil presence, realizing his presence had been detected, left as he was biding his time. After the evil presence left, Slugbug gave the all clear signal to Kryptonight to bring the other sparklings back out. The evil presence laughed sinisterly as he may have been stopped this time, but a time would come when he would be able to capture the little sparklings, the only two questions were how and when.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Shootingstar, Slugbug, Kryptonight, Sparkles, Shimmer, Afterburner, Sidestreaker, Sunburn, Sunscream, Starstreaker, Blaze, Bluebonnet, Sunstar, Viking and Bomber are my little creations. This is a sequel to Sunstreaker's mistake. If you have not read that story, I highly suggest you do so before reading this story. This story has slash, but nothing blatant, as well as M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(The next day)

Sunstreaker (G1) and Starscream (armada) had some errands to run, so they sent their eight sparklings over to Sideswipe (G1) and his mate Override (Cybertron). There was no fooling around as Override watched over the precious little ones like a hawk. All eight of the little sparklings had learned never to disobey Override, which Sunstreaker and Starscream were impressed with, as even Sideswipe did not argue with the femme. All knew who really wore the "pants" in that relationship, and now that Override was pregnant, it was even less advisable to debate with her, as Hotshot (armada) and Thundercracker (G1) had learned the hard way.

Slugbug and Kryptonight were busy. Kryptonight was off with his dad and his dad's two triplet brothers learning how to fly and act like a seeker, before Skywarp and Thundercracker had to go take care of other things. And after that, Kryptonight was going to go to the medical bay as Kryptonight loved the idea of not only being a seeker, but being a seeker medic. Ratchet (G1 with a little of TF animated's personality) and Red Alert (Armada) were more than willing to teach the little one, though Ratchet had to hold his tongue many a times, as for as fierce as Kryptonight was, he was still just a sparkling and easily got his feelings hurt.

As for Slugbug, he had warmed up to the glitch-y security director, Red Alert (G1). In fact, other than Inferno, only Slugbug was allowed in to the monitor room with Red Alert, as the little one was quiet and very perceptive, even sometimes catching things that Red Alert missed. Slugbug's special spark was also one of the only ones other than Inferno's that would calm down Red's glitch. And after spent a little bit of time with Red Alert, sometimes with and sometimes without Inferno, it was time to see Prime. And after Red Alert taught the little one to avoid the cameras, without going through tunnels, it was time to learn leadership skills from Optimus Prime, who was surprised at how many leadership qualities that Slugbug already had and the little one was still only a sparkling.

Hotshot and Skywarp were busy as Hotshot was getting the unborn sparklings checked out by Ratchet to make sure that they were healthy. Skywarp, for being as shy as he was, was very protective of his mate and his little family. After leaving the med bay, Skywarp and Hotshot headed back to their quarters, with Skywarp gently rubbing Hotshot's abdomen, knowing that it would rev his mate's engine. And once the two were in the privacy of their quarters and their shared berth, the two went at it like rabbits. Skywarp was quickly learning that pregnant bots were extremely horny, and Hotshot was no exception. Skywarp had lost track of the number of interfacing sessions they had had since finding out Hotshot was pregnant.

Thundercracker and Jetfire (armada) were busy with their little ones, as Viking and Bomber kept them very busy, as they were still very young compared to most of the other sparklings. It was time for medical checkups and while Viking behaved, Bomber yelled and screamed and even lubricated on Ratchet to show his displeasure. Thundercracker had to nudge Jetfire to remind him not to laugh as laughter only encouraged the behavior. And so Jetfire stifled a laugh as Ratchet continued to examine Bomber, before giving both sparklings a clean bill of health. And after the two little ones left, Ratchet took a quick shower to get the lubricated energon of him, as he was a medic and needed to be presentable. Ratchet just groaned, as soon his son, Red Alert would be here, and the older medic could go home to his sparkmate, Ironhide.

Soon, though, Override and Sideswipe had to go somewhere, and so they passed off the little ones to Preceptor and Blurr, (both G1) as no one was quite willing to pass the little ones off to Wheeljack (G1). Preceptor and Blurr carefully watched the little ones, knowing that while Sunny and Screamer had the bulk of the responsibility to watch over these young ones, it was the responsibility of everyone in the base to keep them safe, as everyone knew it was hard to watch over one, much less eight. Slugbug and Kryptonight when they came alone caused mass panic at times because Kryptonight was always getting into everything and Slugbug was finding how to get from here to there without being seen. Now there were even more little ones to watch out for, but instead of being a hindrance, the oldest two sparklings, Slugbug and Kryptonight did their best to help with the younger sparklings.

Meanwhile, outside, the evil presence had shown up again, though it was undetected by most bots and the base. And since Slugbug was busy, he was not there to be able to detect when something was not right. Preceptor and Blurr, noticing it was a nice day outside, figured it would be ok to take all the sparklings, not just Sunny and Screamer's but Jetfire's and Thundercracker's, as the pair had dropped off the sparklings after their medical checkups. Kryptonight would go with, but Slugbug was too busy talking with Prime to go out.

And so Blurr and Preceptor took all 10 sparklings outside, and they were thankful to have the help of Kryptonight. Kryptonight, knowing that he brother was busy, did his best to be like his brother, which worked somewhat, but not quite as well as when Slugbug was out. However, Blurr was thankfully fast enough that all the little sparklings were kept within a very small area. This evil entity just watched, biding his time, he was learning exactly when the little ones were allowed or taken outside so that he could plan his attack. It was not going to be today as the bots watching the little ones were too fast and smart to be easily duped by the evil presence. I will bide my time, for soon, there will be a mistake made, and I will cash in on it.

Wait, those seekerlings, thought the evil presence, they remind me of someone, as do all of those sparklings, Hmmm….what to do… what to do. And the evil presence laughed sinisterly as he made his plans to capture the little brats. They will let their guard down, thought the presence, and the day they do, I will be here and take what I want.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Shootingstar, Slugbug, Kryptonight, Sparkles, Shimmer, Afterburner, Sidestreaker, Sunburn, Sunscream, Starstreaker, Blaze, Bluebonnet, Sunstar, Viking and Bomber are my little creations. This is a sequel to Sunstreaker's mistake. If you have not read that story, I highly suggest you do so before reading this story. This story has slash, but nothing blatant, as well as M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

(A couple days later)

The evil presence had been around the base for so long that many a bot, but not all, began to ignore the alarms that went off. Even Red Alert (G1) could not figure out what was going on, as he thought his wonderful system might have a glitch, but after checking the system, he found no glitch, something was wrong, something was very wrong, but only Red Alert, Slugbug, and Prime knew it. But soon, things would happen that would catch the Autobots off guard, leaving the door wide open for the plans of this evil presence.

Sunny was having a rough day, as he was feeling sick, thanks to catching something from his little sparklings. Starscream did the best he could, but Sunny still did not feel better. Starscream could tell that Sunny was not feeling good as the bot did not make one complaint about his ruined paint job all day. Starscream, hoping to relieve the pressure and stress on his sick sparkmate decided to send the sparklings outside the base with just Bumblebee and Slugbug, as Kryptonight was busy helping Jetfire and Thundercracker with their sparklings Viking and Bomber. Unfortunately, this situation made the evil presence laugh quietly and wickedly.

And as Bumblebee and Slugbug approached the open field, they let the little ones go. Sunscream and Starstreaker tried to help out by not letting Afterburner, Sidestreaker, and Sunburn out of their sight, but had little luck, and the two older ones kept having to chase the three little mechs around. The three femmes, however, decided to stay near Slugbug, as they all wanted to play with him. And so the four sat down in the grass and began story telling. Bumblebee kept his optic on all the little ones as best he could, but it was hard. And when Bumblebee got knocked out by a mysterious force, Slugbug was left to watch as the most sinister presence he had felt came closer and closer. Not realizing that all the little mechs had already been captured one at a time, Slugbug went in search of the others, along with the three femmes.

But before the little group could even begin to look for the mechs, they were all suddenly captured by an invisible force. Slugbug tried to fight it, but soon even this one was gassed and went into recharge. Bumblebee, who had been knocked out, soon awoke to find that all the sparklings were gone, including little Slugbug, who was small enough to look like the young sparklings. Bumblebee, not knowing what else to do, ran into the base and told Prime that all the sparklings were gone.

Prime ran outside, hoping that it was not true, but then he saw the horrible truth. The mech revealed himself, it was Thrust (armada) and in his hands were the young femmes and the knocked out Slugbug. Prime was angered, but Thrust just taunted the Autobots, knowing they would never shoot with sparklings in the way.

"Megatron will be quite pleased with my little hunting trip here." Thrust said as he vanished. Prime cried out as did several other Autobots. This time Megatron had gone too far. It was only know that Prime realized what the two different signals on the warning system were, Megatron and Thrust were working together to get back at not only the Autobots but also the Decepticon traitors. And Thrust's evil laugh could be heard, as well as Megatron's as the illusion disappeared in from of Prime's optics.

Meanwhile, having just gotten his mate to sleep, Starscream felt something in his spark that told his something was very wrong. Kryptonight ran into the room with Viking and Bomber, the only three sparklings that had not been taken. It was then that Starscream realized what had happened, his sparklings were in danger. Prime soon was in Screamer and Sunny's shared quarters and broke the bad news. Thrust had sparkling napped Starstreaker, Sunscream, Afterburner, Sidestreaker, Sunburn, Blaze, Bluebonnet, Sunstar, and Slugbug. Starscream fell apart, as he realized all but one of his precious sparklings had been taken from him but that no good son of a glitch Megatron. And knowing that Thrust was the one to take the sparklings made Starscream's energon boil and his spark grow cold.

Meanwhile, at the moon base, Sunscream and Starstreaker were one cage, while the three little sacred seekerlings Afterburner, Sidestreaker, and Sunburn were in another cage, and Slugbug and the three little femmes Blaze, Bluebonnet, and Sunstar were in yet another cage. Slugbug was starting to come around. He realized where he was. He was at the Decepticon base on the moon. Slugbug had accidentally ended up here once before, but was rescued by Starscream before anything could happen or the Decepticons even found out. Slugbug remained calm, as he knew it was important to keep the other sparklings calm.

Megatron just laughed as he saw the little ones whine and squirm in their cages. Then something changed. They all calmed down. Something was weird, but Megatron was unable to isolate it, as none of the Decepticons realized that the little white racer was older than he appeared, nor did they know he had a twin or that he had some special gifts. All the Decepticons cared about was that they had gotten the brats. Megatron then went down himself to see the mayhem.

He used the warp gate and went outside the Autobot base. Then he spotted something, two more little seekerlings. Megatron quickly grabbed the little ones, and before they could scream, they had warped back to the moon base. Megatron thought he had captured all the sparklings, but there was one he missed, and that was little Kryptonight, who had been working in the med bay when the rest of the sparklings were captured. Kryptonight felt a pulse in his spark and knew what had happened even before Prime went to tell Starscream and Sunstreaker. Kryptonight looked up at Ratchet, a knowing look in his optics.

"The Decepticons took the sparklings back to their moon base. They are in trouble" stated Kryptonight to a surprised Ratchet, who was not even aware yet that the sparklings were gone. And after sensing the urgency from his brother, Kryptonight sought out Optimus Prime, as Kryptonight was the only hope for the Autobots to help the captured sparklings. Optimus's optics brightened slightly when he realized that not every sparkling had been taken, and the fact that Kryptonight was Slugbug's twin was going to be a good thing for the Autobots in the long run.

Meanwhile, Megatron continued to watch the sparklings, in an attempt to pick out whose was whose. Soon, Megatron figured out that Viking and Bomber were Skywarp's brats and the rest must belong to Screamer except the white and gold racer. Something about this little brat did not jive with Megatron. There was something different about this one, but Megatron could not figure it out. Nevertheless, Megatron finally placed all 11 sparklings in the Decepticon brig. Slugbug remained calm as he realized that all these little sparklings were relying on him for comfort. And while Slugbug had no idea what was going on, he tried his best to keep the little ones calm and quiet. Slugbug knew that one wrong motion or sound could end with one of them being taken and being beaten or killed. All Slugbug could do was hope that the Autobots were on their way soon before the Decepticons hurt the sparklings.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Shootingstar, Slugbug, Kryptonight, Sparkles, Shimmer, Afterburner, Sidestreaker, Sunburn, Sunscream, Starstreaker, Blaze, Bluebonnet, Sunstar, Hurricane, Purplerain, Viking and Bomber are my little creations. This is a sequel to Sunstreaker's mistake. If you have not read that story, I highly suggest you do so before reading this story. This story has slash, but nothing blatant, as well as M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Megatron was gloating heartily as had finally captured all the brats, or so he thought. He never realized that the white and gold racer had a seeker twin. Poor little Sparkles and Shimmer were extremely shaken as they hid within Slugbug's chassis, hoping to never be found, as they were afraid of being exploited like the other minicons they had seen around. Slugbug, after having gotten all the little ones asleep, gently sent a pulse to his twin.

Kryptonight received the pulse, and knew what was going on, but none of the older bots wanted to listen to little Kryptonight, not even Skywarp or Sunstreaker, much less Hotshot or Starscream. Kryptonight was angry, why did no one believe him? Kryptonight just did not understand why no one would listen to him. It must be because I am only a sparkling, the sad little sparkling thought, almost wishing he had been taken as well, because then at least he would be with his brother.

And since Kryptonight was angry at the adults, he took off in the middle of the night trying to save the little ones, not realizing that an even more sinister presence was watching this little one. And not even Megatron would be able to stand alone against this evil presence. But, without knowing any better, Kryptonight secretly headed up to the moon base, having been there once with his father Starscream for an unknown reason. Kryptonight, a young seeker had learned many tricks for his dad and his dad's brothers and was hoping that he could save the little ones.

Kryptonight made it to the moon base, still undetected, except by the evil presence that had been following him all along. Kryptonight made it past security thanks to the sleeping Cyclonus. Kryptonight could not believe his good luck. Now if only he could find the rest of the sparklings without waking the base. But what Kryptonight did not realize was that Sideways, who had been following the young sparkling, was just biding his time, as he knew this little brat would lead him to the rest. And so, partially due to Sideways and partially due to luck, Kryptonight made his way silently to the other sparklings.

Once he arrived at the brig, Kryptonight could see Slugbug awake while the others were asleep, curled around Slugbug's small form. Sideways, was amazed at how easily this little sparkling was able to find the sparklings without having any Decepticons spot the little one. Kryptonight crept closer, as Sideways watched. Kryptonight jimmied the lock, a trick he had learned from Sunny and Sides, and helped wake the two oldest sparklings Starstreaker and Sunscream. Slugbug and Kryptonight quieted the other two and then divided up the remaining sparklings to carry.

Slugbug ended up with the Sunstar, Sparkles and Shimmer. Kryptonight carried Afterburner, Sidestreaker, and Sunburn while Sunscream carried Blaze and bluebonnet and Starstreaker carried Viking and Bomber. And the four oldest sparklings left, trying to escape. They made it outside the moon base, before all were once again captured, but this time by Sideways, who had been ordered by Unicron to capture the brats so they could be used as bargaining chips. And now that Unicron had all the sparklings, the Autobots were going to realize that they should have listened to Kryptonight in the first place.

The next morning, Ratchet awoke, feeling that something was wrong, as Kryptonight usually ran into the med bay at the same time each day, but this day, Ratchet waited and waited, and the little blue and silver seekerling still did not come. Ratchet, concerned, first commed Hotshot and Skywarp, but found that Kryptonight was not with them. Then Ratchet tried Starscream and Sunstreaker, but found that the stressed out parents had not seen Kryptonight since last night. Though not one to panic, Ratchet quickly called Prime into the med bay.

Prime, not knowing what was going on, soon arrived in the med bay and was surprised to find Ratchet without Kryptonight in tow. Prime asked about Kryptonight and received word form ratchet that neither set of families had seen the little one since last night. The Prime and Ratchet grew worried as they remembered how adamant Kryptonight had been about a plan to save the little sparklings. They soon realized their mistake. Instead of listening to the little one, they had driven the little one to do his own thing, and it was only confirmed when they checked the footage out, as Kryptonight was not as stealthy as his brother Kryptonight. Prime called an emergency meeting as the Decepticons now had all the little sparklings.

Hotshot and Starscream as well as their two sparkmates came running, realizing that something was very wrong. Then, when Ratchet told them about Kryptonight's failure to show up in the med bay, all the transformers realized what had happened. They reasoned the little sparkling felt they were not listening to him, which was unfortunately true, and he went ahead on his own. Little Did the Autobots realize that the young ones were in more deadly danger than just Megatron. As neither side realized what had just happened.

Meanwhile, having kept the little one hidden until now, Cyclonus and Demolisher brought Hurricane and Purplerain out, hoping that no one would find them. They were wrong, very wrong. Sideways, seeing the precious sparklings that not even Megatron knew about, took the two oafs that were the sparklings' creators and knocked them out, and captured the sparklings. Now Unicron had all the Sparklings, at least which were known of. Hurricane was thrown in with the rest of the mechs while Purplerain was thrown in with Slugbug and the femmes.

Sideways had quickly calculated and realized that if he wanted the femmes to shut up and not give him away, the white and gold sparkling worked the best to keep the little femmes calm. The mechs, scared to make a sound, watched from their own cage as Kryptonight and Slugbug shot each other a look. Something was going down, and these two were going to be the key to solving it, but only if they could survive long enough for their rescuer to help them. Kryptonight and hurricane fought until Sideways stopped the two, and the two quickly made peace, realizing that the only way out of this mess was working together. But would the rescuers come in time to save the sparklings?


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Shootingstar, Slugbug, Kryptonight, Sparkles, Shimmer, Afterburner, Sidestreaker, Sunburn, Sunscream, Starstreaker, Blaze, Bluebonnet, Sunstar, Hurricane, Purplerain, Elixir, Viking and Bomber are my little creations. This is a sequel to Sunstreaker's mistake. If you have not read that story, I highly suggest you do so before reading this story. This story has slash, but nothing blatant, as well as M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Demolisher and Cyclonus woke up in a daze as Sideways had struck the two oafs upside the head before taking their precious sparklings. Demolisher and Cyclonus did not know what to do as they could not tell Megatron that their own sparklings were in danger as they knew they were not even supposed to have sparkmates, much less sparklings. The two, sick of Megatron and worried to death about their sparklings headed to the Autobots, knowing once they turned to the Autobots, Megatron would see them as traitors, but they could careless as they were more worried about their little sparklings than empty threats from their incompetent leader.

Meanwhile, Sideways headed on his journey toward Unicron, all the little sparklings captured in two cages, easily carried by the large bot. The girls drew closer to Slugbug while the little mechs drew closer to Kryptonight. These two oldest offered a calm demeanor in this whole fiasco, but little did anyone realize why. However, Sideways, on his way to Unicron, found one more little sparkling, a sparkling named Elixir, who was a black and silver seekerling mech and the creation of Megatron and Skywarp, but was raised by Megatron after he sent Skywarp far away. Nevertheless, Sideways scooped this little one up as he was being dropped off, the Decepticon dropping the little one off having no idea that Sideways was sparklingnapping all the sparklings to take them to Unicron.

After throwing the little brat into the cage, he could finally leave, assured that no one would see him. It was only a matter of time before Unicron would take over and these little brats would be raised to respect and bow before the "almighty" Unicron, but someone else had other plans in mind, unknown to all the parties involved.

Meanwhile, back at the Autobot base, all the Autobots were concerned for the little sparklings, as they were now at the mercy of the Decepticons and Megatron, but that was when the alarm went off at the base. Starscream took a look, and saw that it was Demolisher and Cyclonus. And so Starscream went out with Optimus Prime, wondering what these two bots wanted. Starscream was skeptical about these two and their pleas for help, but it was not Starscream's decision, it was Optimus's, and since it was Prime's decision, they were allowed to come in and plead their case. What they said shocked even the three seekers.

Demolisher and Cyclonus told of wanting to take their secret sparklings out for a walk when Sideways came up from behind, and knocked them out. When the two woke up, their sparklings were gone, but they were aware enough to see Sideways taking off with all the sparklings in two separate cages. Cyclonus sent a chill down the Autobot's spine as he remembered hearing something about Unicron. I Oh dear Primus no, please don't tell me they were taken there /i thought Prime as he realized how grave the situation really was, and when Ratchet and Red Alert confirmed the story by measuring the bots as they spoke, all the bots realized how much danger the little bots were in, and worst of all, little Sparkles and Shimmer were even gone. The worst part was that they would have no idea that their original creator was Unicron and that could cause danger (but since they were near Slugbug's spark, no one but Primus knew that they were actually safe from Unicron).

Meanwhile, at the Moon base, Megatron was growing impatient, as Elixir still had not arrived back at base, which was unusual. Elixir always arrived at the same time, or commed when he was going to be late. Megatron commed the Decepticon who had brought Elixir out here, and received a report that Elixir had been given to Sideways. Megatron, while not happy with what had happened, dismissed the bot and then went to look for Sideways, but when Sideways failed to turn up anywhere, Megatron kept looking and found that not only was his little one gone, but every other sparkling was gone as well. This pissed Megatron off as who would be low enough to steal from him. That and no one, but no one even looked at his son without permission, let alone took him. Megatron was pissed beyond belief, but he had no idea where Sideways could have taken the sparklings to, as Megatron was still unaware of Unicron, a large planet eating transformer that had sent his minion to do his bidding.

Meanwhile, Unicron, through Sideways optics looked at the little ones. He could see that they were of various stages and at various stages of development, but to his delight they were all still in the sparkling stage, the stage where a bot learns his or her role for the greater society. Unicron kept the sparklings, as he was unwilling to educate them in his ways without getting rid of the rest of the transformers. Little did they know that two of the little sparklings were going to be big trouble. But then, no one said Sideways or Unicron were the brightest bulbs on the Christmas tree. But somewhere out there, Primus was just waiting to make his move.

Meanwhile, while all this was going on with the sparklings, Hotshot who was pregnant with his and his sparkmate's sparklings was not doing so well, his distended abdomen made it hard for him to walk and Skywarp had to help him out with even basic things, as Hotshot was seven months along with triplets (what can I say, the seekers have triplets in their line), and he was really struggling with it, as he was even bigger than he had been when he had the twins. The Autobots were torn as not only did Hotshot need to be protected as did Cyclonus, who was pregnant yet again (but would need a C-section for delivery) , but the little sparklings needed rescuing. The question was, how best to protect the moms while rescuing all the sparklings. Though it would not be easy, both needed to be done.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Shootingstar, Slugbug, Kryptonight, Sparkles, Shimmer, Afterburner, Sidestreaker, Sunburn, Sunscream, Starstreaker, Blaze, Bluebonnet, Sunstar, Hurricane, Purplerain, Elixir, Viking and Bomber are my little creations. This is a sequel to Sunstreaker's mistake. If you have not read that story, I highly suggest you do so before reading this story. This is only a short chapter. This story has slash, but nothing blatant, as well as M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

The Autobots were torn as Hotshot and the defected Cyclonus were carrying sparklings and the other sparklings who had already been sparked were captured by Unicron. The situation did not look very good for the Autobots or the sparklings, but little did anyone know the secret that lay within little Slugbug's spark. Something that had been there the day the little one was sparked and almost did not make it. It was during the spark rubbing that something special and wonderful had transformed the little one's spark. No one, not even Slugbug himself realized that he had the rarest spark of all, the pure white spark of Primus, dwelling within his little body. Slugbug knew he was a little different from others, but that was about it. And neither Kryptonight and Slugbug nor any of the bots knew that part of the reason for the strong connection between the twins was due to the special spark that Slugbug possessed.

Sideways continued on, unaware of the fact that one of the very sparklings he was carrying in the cages would soon lead to his downfall, but focusing only on the Autobots and the Decepticons, Sideways thought little to nothing of the sparklings, as sparklings were always seen as weak and easily moldable. Little did Unicron even realize that he had picked the wrong set of sparklings to hold hostage. But Slugbug and Kryptonight kept quiet, as something fluttered in their sparks. Something was reaching out to them, and they were not sure exactly how to respond to it. Little did they know this was the one who was going to help save the little ones from Unicron.

Skywarp was as concerned about the other sparklings as he was about his pregnant sparkmate, Hotshot. Skywarp had a hard to choosing what to do when he was assigned by Prime to guard the base, and remain at the base to keep the "moms-to-be" safe. Skywarp was happy as he helped his sparkmate return to their shared quarters. Hotshot just smiled, even though he felt like blob, he knew that no matter what happened, his sparkmate would be there for him. Optimus ordered Blurr to place Demolisher to go to the brig until everything could be figured out. Demolisher, happy to be staying with his mate, put up no fight as Blurr took the tank to the brig. It was only a matter of time before all would be revealed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Shootingstar, Slugbug, Kryptonight, Sparkles, Shimmer, Afterburner, Sidestreaker, Sunburn, Sunscream, Starstreaker, Blaze, Bluebonnet, Sunstar, Hurricane, Purplerain, Elixir, Viking and Bomber are my little creations. This is a sequel to Sunstreaker's mistake. If you have not read that story, I highly suggest you do so before reading this story. This is only a short chapter. This story has slash, but nothing blatant, as well as M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Slugbug and Kryptonight looked at each other, as the other sparklings around them had fallen asleep. Sideways had left the sparklings in the cages and the cages in the same room, a bid mistake as no one yet knew that leaving Kryptonight and Slugbug in the same room was going to cause a problem, including the sparklings themselves. Slugbug turned to look at the femmes around him while Kryptonight took a look at all the little mechs that he had around him.

Suddenly, and without warning, Slugbug's yellow optics burned deep and bright blue, while Kryptonight's bright silver optics burned deep and bright blue. The twins looked at each other, feeling like their bodies were being taken over by a strange force. Fortunately, all the other little sparklings, except little Sparkles and Shimmer, remained asleep. Sparkles and Shimmer woke up upon feeling strange movement but soon fell back asleep. Slugbug and Kryptonight felt drawn toward each other. The sensation that had taken over them was giving them strength well beyond their normal levels, but neither noticed. Slugbug and Kryptonight, having broken free from the cages were drawn together and soon combined into a new transformer, named Kryptobug colored Blue and Gold. The other sparklings soon woke to find the strange transformer among them, but for some reason, none of the other sparklings were scared, as they somehow realized that KB was here to protect them.

Starstreaker and Sunscream, being the next oldest gathered all the sparklings together, to keep them all together and safe. Sunstar wanted to attack who had captured them, but KB stopped her. The look in KB's optics told her in no uncertain terms that this was not a drill and that all the sparklings needed to remain with KB to stay safe.

Meanwhile, Starscream, Optimus Prime, and the other Autobots were on their way back towards Cybertron, as that was where Sideways had last been sighted with the sparklings. It was a dangerous mission, but they all knew it was important, as the sparklings were too precious to let fall into the wrong hands. It was an all out race to find out where the sparklings were, as Megatron, pissed about the missing elixir, headed toward Cybertron to find out what was going on.

In the meantime, Demolisher sat in the Autobot brig, wondering what was going on and hoping that his sparkmate was ok. Cyclonus was in the med bay, pregnant yet again with another sparkling. Skywarp was watching over the two pregnant "moms-to-be" Hotshot and Cyclonus while Ratchet and Red Alert had stayed behind just in case they might be needed. All Skywarp could hope was that the Autobots would return with all the precious sparklings, but right now it did not look good.

Meanwhile, inside of Unicron, Sideways had no way of knowing that the sparklings he had captured would cause him more trouble than they were worth. Unicron thanked Sideways for capturing all the little sparklings. And before Sideways knew it, Unicron had asked for the sparklings to be brought to him. Sideways was on his way, not knowing or expecting what would soon happen. And it would be all he could do to survive what happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they are owned by Hasbro. Dasher, Red Baron, Dart, Shootingstar, Slugbug, Kryptonight, Sparkles, Shimmer, Afterburner, Sidestreaker, Sunburn, Sunscream, Starstreaker, Blaze, Bluebonnet, Sunstar, Elixir, Viking and Bomber are my little creations. This is a sequel to Sunstreaker's mistake. If you have not read that story, it is highly suggest you do so before reading this story. This story has slash, but nothing blatant, as well as M preg. No like – no read. This is strictly a fan fic. No flames or harsh comments. Constructive criticisms welcome. Enjoy!

Kryptobug gathered all the sparklings to him, including little Elixir, Hurricane, and Purplerain, all of whom were scared, but realized that there only way out was trusting the combination of Kryptonight and Slugbug. And as the sparklings gathered, KB changed into one of his alt modes, a jet. And without any hesitation, the sparklings crawled onboard. Sparkles and Shimmer appeared on board as the others joined them. And silently, KB slipped out, possessed by Primus, thanks to the portal in Slugbug's special and extremely rare spark. And with the power to become invisible, KB was able to vanish out of the prison area and head toward a distant ship where the sparklings could be dropped off and be safe.

Meanwhile, Sideways had no idea that his captives were escaping as he was involved in something else, conversing with Unicron, who had failed to notice the little ones leaving, thanks to Primus. And so, without anyone on their tale, KB took off with the precious sparklings inside him. And as KB flew under the invisible protection from Primus, KB soon found an Autobot ship coming toward the area. Knowing that the Autobots would be crushed if they went any further, KB sped on his way to drop off the sparklings and to warn the Autobots not to come any closer.

Meanwhile, aboard the fast approaching vessel, Optimus Prime and several other Autobots were heading to try and find the little sparklings that had been captured. Though, when Blurr saw that there was a small craft heading their way, Optimus had the bot put the picture on the screen, and while the vehicle looked unfamiliar, the unmistakable Autobot insignia prevented anyone from firing on the unknown bot. And before anyone onboard could speak, the unknown Autobot asked for entry, and was granted entrance into the ship.

Optimus was the first on the scene and watched as the jet opened its doors and released all the little sparklings it had onboard, including Shimmer, Sparkles and Elixir as well as all the other precious sparklings. Optimus, who had brought several other bots with him, soon removed the sparklings from the scene and began to talk with the mysterious bot that had returned them to the Autobots and though Prime tried to get the mystery bot to stay, the mystery bot left, after warning the Autobots to come no further. And with great reluctance, Optimus ordered his troops to begin heading back to earth while the mysterious bot flew back from whence it came, in order to complete a very important mission.

In the meantime, Sideways, having finally decided to check on his prisoners, was flabbergasted when not one sparkling was there. And the marks on the cages were strange, yet familiar. And he started growing panicky, as there was only one bot out there that could possibly defeat him, and if this was that bot's handy work, Sideways and Unicron were dead men walking.

Meanwhile, unaware that they were growing as they got closer to Unicron, KB felt his body being taken over by something far, far away. It was Primus. And since Slugbug's pure white spark was a portal for the creator, it was easy enough for Primus to take over both Kryptonight and Slugbug, in an effort to get rid of the large planet eating bot that threatened countless worlds. And so as the two flew on joined as one, Primus was preparing to use these two sparklings to get rid of the biggest threat in the universe.

Meanwhile, Starscream headed for Megatron's place, figuring that it was due to the oafish Decepticon leader that all the sparklings were taken. And with one swift blow, Megatron was instantly slagged before he even knew what hit him. And with that Starscream headed back to earth, since he heard that the sparklings were safe, except for Slugbug and Kryptonight as not even Prime could explain where the two were. Starscream was worried, but the fact that his and Sunstreaker's sparklings were safe made him feel slightly better.

Soon, KB was the size of an entire planet and transformed into his bipedal mode to face Unicron, who was surprised as he had never seen this Transformer before, until he looked into the Transformers optics, which were bright blue. It did not matter who the Transformer was, as Unicron realized that Primus had taken over the body. But Unicron being unfamiliar with this bot was a huge advantage for Primus who clashed and slashed the planet eating bot for many earth hours, wearing the bot down. And then KB did something that could only come from Primus, as KB reached in, ripped out Unicron's spark and squashed it in his hands, causing the evil bot to scream in pain before completely and permanently offlining. KB was happy, as he had saved the universe and he destroyed the body to the point where it would be impossible to bring Unicron back to life.

And with the long fight finally over, Primus returned KB to his original size, and guided the bot back to earth, where many transformers, ex Decepticons and Autobots alike, who had heard the news of Unicron's defeat, waited to greet the mysterious bot. KB descended into the mess of Transformers, still in his Jet mode, optics returning to their Silver and gold coloration. And once on the ground, KB transformed into his bipedal mode, startling many of the transformers around him.

"Thank you friend, but who are you?" asked Prime, the only one seemingly able to speak as the blus and gold bot stood there in front of them.

'"Don't worry, Optimus, you and your crew know me well, just in a different form" replied Kryptobug before he transformed yet again. The shock was obvious as soon there was no more Kryptobug, but two little Sparklings, Kryptonight and Slugbug.

The rest of the transformers were astonished as many had thought that the little ones were gone as they had not arrived with the rest of the sparklings. And then Slugbug, the quiet one, spoke.

'We are now safe, as Primus helped Kryptonight and I defeat Unicron and Megatron is now gone as well" stated Slugbug.

"How do you know Megatron is gone?" asked Optimus.

"Because Primus told us that now all will be peaceful and Megatron's spark has gone into the pit" replied Kryptonight, but no one noticed a shaky seeker in the back as he listened to the sparklings tell something no one else knew yet.

Optimus smiled as it was the best of all worlds. The sparklings were now safe and Unicron and Megatron would never again threaten anyone. And this was when Starscream came forward and made a confession.

"I must confess," stated the seeker, "it was I who slew Megatron as I figured it was he who had threatened the sparklings. I am sorry I took it upon myself, but I felt it was I who started this whole mess."

Optimus, though slightly shocked, smiled as he watched little Slugbug and Kryptonight run up and hug the sorrowful seeker. "Starscream, it was your destiny. And though others may not approve, I understand and I thank you for bringing peace to the universe.

(months later)

All the Transformers were living in harmony. Slugbug and Kryptonight went back and forth between Starscream and Sunstreaker's family and Skywarp and Hotshot's family. Starscream and Sunny were not expecting any sparklings at this point, but many new members had been added to the fold. Hotshot gave birth to his new sparklings, triplet seekerlings, all mechs. The first was a purple and black seekerling named Dasher, the second seekerling was Red with black stripes named Red Baron, and the last little one was black with yellow stripes and was named Dart. Slugbug and Kryptonight were glad to welcome more sparklings to the family. And the two oldest sparklings soon adopted Elixir as well, who had been born to Skywarp when with the Decepticons but had been ripped from the seeker's arms by the deposed Decepticon leader. Hurricane and Purplerain, though wary at first, soon learned that they were welcomed into the mess of sparklings that continued to grow. And all in all, everyone was very happy.

Far away, deep in the reaches of space, even Primus smiled as All were finally one.


End file.
